thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
PushingUpRoses
PushingUpRoses is an LPer, video producer, writer, and artist. She collaborates with Channel Awesome, mostly on Blistered Thumbs. About A Chicago native, she launched her website, Pushinguproses.com, in the summer of 2009. She started advertising her website on The Spoony Experiment forums in hopes of getting more exposure, and later, like many other contributors, starting posting her videos on youtube. Over the year, her work was noticed by the fans of the Spoony Experiment, and several TGWTG contributors, leading up to her gradual promotion to the site. Fellow contributor, PawDugan, was among the first people to recognize her work, leading to many collaborative videos for TGWTG, and their youtube accounts. She is known for having many tattoos (specifically the tattoos on her chest), and her thick framed glasses. Roses is quoted saying she would wear contacts if she could, but due to insane astigmatism, her glasses are more of a necessity than a fashion statement. She currently owns four pairs of glasses. Roses is known for touching on things that many people remember from their childhood. This includes games and music specials alike. That Guy With the Glasses Contributions *Let's Play Shortys! came about after Roses completed a 40 part Let's Play on a classic adventure game called "Callahan's Crosstime Saloon." She wanted a way to present LP's in a more episodic way, where people could experience nostalgia, comedy, and the game in a shorter time span. Shorts vary from 15 minutes to a couple hours, and usually involve a special guest. Episodes often have inserts, comical pictures, and sound effects. Roses particularly enjoys edutainment games. *Vinyl Destination was created in December of 2010, and talks about Roses's love for music. Episodes generally involve music from her childhood, and classic rock and artists. *Musical Youth On December 31st, 2012, Roses announced with the release of a new video that she will no longer be a TGWTG contributor. However, she is releasing new content through the website RetroWare. Influences Roses grew up with songs from the 60s and up. She is the first female music reviewer on the site. Roses's sense of humor and work is very heavily influenced by The Monkees. Other inspirations include Jim Henson, Alfred Hitchcock, Home Movies, and Noah Antwiler. She is a huge Sierra adventure game fan, and adores such series as Kings Quest and Space Quest. Specials *HEAD Commentary (June 2nd, 2011) *Get to Know Me! (August 22nd, 2011) *Learning with PushingUpRoses: Dosbox 101 (October 26th, 2011) *A PushingUpRoses Christmas Special: The Monkees (December 27th, 2011) *Jurassic Park - That is one big pile of @#!% (May 18th, 2012) *Krusty's Super Crap House (May 24th, 2012) *The Jungle Book - A Story of Underwear Bananas (June 4th, 2012) *Behind the Video (December 31st, 2012) Debugged Debugged is a show by PushingUpRoses were she talks about things in entertainment that have to do with computers and the Internet. Mostly, these things get their information wrong. *Debugged - Are You Afraid of the Dark? (October 31st, 2011) *Debugged - Hackers (December 1st, 2011) Links *PushingUpRoses.com *Roses's section on TGWTG.com *Roses's Channel on Youtube *LordKat's stream *PushingUpRoses's Twitter *Pawdugan's Channel on YouTube (sometimes has Rosie in it.) *episode 57 of Transmission Awesome Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs